Neville's Longbottom
by Rilly
Summary: Hermione loves Draco, but when a mysterious figure comes between the two will their relationship survive or will Draco lose his girlfriend forever?


Naughty Neville Longbottom walked to potion class today Not knowing what was happening Snape was behind his desk mixing his love potion for his precious Longbottom. Neville was frightened of Snape's creepy look. Neville said to himself "Why the hell is he looking at me like that for?" Snape came across the room to his desk and asked him to stay after class Neville looked back and was scared to know what would happen next.  
After class was over, Snape gave Neville his love potion and Neville was oh so ever shaky after Snape licked his face. Harry came running towards the class as Neville ran in fear he bumped into Harry's little rear. Neville said "Get out of my way stupid Harry!" Harry looked back, Grabbed his forgotten book and curiously followed Neville to Hagrid's house.

While Neville sneaked inside, Ron and Hermione got ahold of Harry and asked what was wrong, "nothing" Harry responded, so they dashed away for lunch. Now back inside Hagrid's place Neville had a worried face. Hagrid comforted him by holding him tight, and rubbed his shoulders. Neville confessed about Snape's attempt at him. Hagrid blushed as Neville bent over exposing his long bottom Hagrid then grabbed and spanked it for being so cute. Neville responded by grabbing a hold of Hagrid's belt and ripped it away and took his cock with his two hands and caressed it hard. Hagrid moaned and fingered Neville's tight hole and exploded onto Neville's naked body Neville lathered all of Hagrid's love juice on him like a bath. Neville squeezed Hagrid's big ass in ecstasy and took his wand to condom his throbbing dick and squeezed into Hagrid's juicy butt. Hagrid tried to grab ahold of himself as Neville was excitedly raping his sorry ass.

He grabbed onto the tabletops shaking them, trembling against Neville waist. Something Magical happened in the middle of the convulsions, Hagrid's pet dragon Norbert took a hold of Hagrid's aching penis and sucked it with his fiery hot mouth, Hagrid is getting so pleased that he jumps up and down causing a huge commotion.

Outside at Hogwarts, Harry who was completely observant toward Hagrid's place ever since Neville had set his foot in it, he was worried. There was much shouting and jumpy behavior sounding from it. He bolted and ran toward it while Hermione and Ron shrug it off as nothing and presumed grabbing and squeezing each other's butts. Harry came up to Hagrid's door with his wand and opened the door seeing Neville tremble inside Hagrid's hot ass and Neville went to suck onto Hagrid's asshole and presumed kissing Hagrid. Norbert went to glide toward Harry with a mouth full of Hagrid's cum. Harry shocked by what he saw closed the door on his way in and took his wand and pointed at Neville saying how much he wanted Hagrid. Hagrid said "Oh Harry you have a sorry little excuse of a rear to call it a bum. The only way you can get with me is by screwing my already aching hole. Neville went pass Harry and out the door feeling empowered but that all went away.  
He saw Snape come toward him. He franticly pounded on the door but Harry was too busy pounding Hagrid's red blossoming sore ass. Hagrid opened the door leaning as Harry was rapidly tearing his ass. Neville tried to hide but Snape already saw it all. He demanded that Neville gets fucked by him and so Harry in protest took his penis out of Hagrid's ass and exploded onto Snape's face and shoved his wand up the butt of Snape and Snape was actually happy for once in his whole miserable life that he stuffed his cummy face into Harry's butt and Neville screamed in agony at Snape.

Neville did not realized though that Snape was giving Harry a bigger butt through a magic spell. This pleased Hagrid so much that he exploded onto Harry giving him the power to kill Voldemort and to shake his big new butt around to woo anyone he wanted.

One month goes by, Snape and Neville both came onto Draco's face making him more attractive so attractive that Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to do with himself so he banished Draco for being a blonde bimbo and not contributing enough to Hogwarts. Sexy Snape got ahold Of Crabbe and Goyle to cope with the loss of Draco by giving them (after school counseling sessions.) When he fucks both of their big juicy butts making them both jiggle with joy. Neville gets it on with Hagrid quite frequently and they both decide to dedicate their love of nature and they ran away into the forest and to create parks of magical freedom where they can play s as much sex games whenever they want. Ron and Hermione get Hagrid to teach them a few things in the art of magical sex. They do this to get closer and to have a successful and happy marriage. Neville Longbottom was able to finally have Hagrid on top of him after much practice and tugged Hagrid's dick as a reward to make him more magical then ever. Neville became the new headmaster of Hogwarts after Albus retired to the land elsewhere to join the club of the LGBT Wizards of Luck.


End file.
